


Clinomania

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Jessica's Happy Places [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Clinomania</em><br/>noun: excessive desire to stay in bed</p><p>It's cold outside, and Jessica isn't sure if she wants to face the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinomania

For once, she had managed to stay on her bed. The covers were warm, thick, and, more importantly, tightly wrapped around her. She was oblivious to the cold winter outside, snow falling down on the streets, as she rolled over, desperate to try and fall back asleep.

The sound of her phone ringing throughout the apartment caused her to wince, groan, and crack an eye open. Her hand reached out, sleepily groping along her bedside table before she found the offending object. Without even looking at caller ID, she hit answer, rolling back over with a yawn.

“I have a new job for you.”

“Good morning to you too, Jeryn.”

“Just get down to the office by 11.”

Jessica cracked an eye open, glancing at her phone with a whine. “It’s like 10.30!”

“Be here.”

The dull tone of a call hanging up caused Jessica to roll over, drop the phone on the bedside cabinet and slowly crack both eyes open. The normal arguing from the apartment above is missing and she can’t help but smile.

The day wasn’t beginning yet, her mind was still full of sleep and hangover.

A stretch, a groan, and Jessica curled up in her blankets once more. Opening her eyes, she could reach over, rubbing her finger over the long faded threading on the opposite pillow, the design and colour worn over age and wash.

Trish would sleep here, sometimes, but other nights it would be Luke. She’d wake up, wrapped in arms, content to cuddle down and fall back asleep; unless her nightmares had attacked her mind, causing her to lurch upwards with a jolted scream, only to be soothed back to sleep by a soft hand and voice.

This time, there was no one.

A smile played on her face and, content, she curled up in her cocoon. A yawn escaped her lips and her dream slowly came back to her.

She had been walking across a beach, whether it was Luke or Trish holding her hand she didn’t know, but everything was calm. The sea crashed around her feet and with a soft smile she had run forward, letting go of the hand, only to fall into the surf with a squeal.

“I need a break.”

At the thought of getting out of bed; to get up and face the day, to face the daily struggles in her mind, her smile disappeared, and she groaned heavily.

Maybe she could drop in on Luke when she was done seeing Jeryn, or maybe she could go and hand around the news station before grabbing a coffee with Trish.

She moved to get out of bed... only to groan and roll back over. Her mind was sleepy, but sound, her ghosts weren’t haunting her yet. The smile was plastered on her face at the familiar feeling of sleep taking her over, and, smile still on her face, sleep took her once more.

The day could wait.


End file.
